


Won't Go Home Without Her

by radpineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radpineapple/pseuds/radpineapple
Summary: Castiel thought Meg was dead until she prayed to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Won't Go Home Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3. I’ve been reading a bunch of Gwenhwyfar1984’s Supernatural stories, which inspired me to write my own. This story was also inspired by the Maroon 5 song “Won’t Go Home Without Her”.

Castiel never thought he’d see Meg again, but when he heard her pray to him, soft and broken, he went to her as fast as he could. Without his wings, he was painfully slow. The entire drive to her he tried to figure out what had happened to her. Sam had told Castiel how Meg had died. But had she actually died? Had she been alive this whole time? Then why hadn’t she told him she was alive sooner? And why did she call him now? Was she in danger? 

Was it really Meg? 

Castiel only managed to create more questions than answers, and he still couldn’t figure out why she prayed to him, let alone how she was alive. The drive took him all night, and he got to her location around 2:30 in the morning. 

Castiel parked where she had told him she was, and he frowned. It was an old parking lot housing a liquor store, a chiropractor’s office, a Dollar General, and a laundromat. The darkness and slight, cold drizzle only made the scene more depressing. Castiel stepped out of his car in confusion. Meg was nowhere. But then he felt it and stopped. A small demonic presence, hardly there, off to his right. He slowly went over to the side of the laundromat towards it. 

“Meg?” he called cautiously. He slid his angel blade into his palm just in case. 

A small form huddle against the wall. Her knees were hugged to her chest, and her head rested on her knees. Her bleached hair was matted to her head. Castiel had a sudden flashback to huddling in the rain when he was human. It was a terrible experience. He put his blade away and rushed to Meg’s side. He knelt beside her and gently put a hand on her arm. She jerked up in surprise, fear flashing in her eyes. 

“Meg,” he said gently. “It’s me.” 

Relief spread over her face, but she quickly covered it with a scowl. “Took you long enough.” She struggled to stand, and Castiel tried to help her, but she pushed him away. 

“You’re alive,” Castiel stated.

“Yeah, it seems so.” Meg stumbled and leaned against the wall to stand. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. She was obviously weak. What had happened to her? Did someone do this? 

She smiled wryly. “Not totally sure. Pretty sure I was dead earlier. ...I don’t really know.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

Meg smiled. The warmth of her smile spread to her eyes. She was beautiful like that. “Glad to see some things haven’t changed.” 

Meg attempted to walk, but stumbled as soon as she left the wall. Castiel caught her. He stared at her in concern. What was happening? She stared back at him, but she wasn’t worried. A small smirk was on her lips, and her eyes were lit with the fire he remembered from when he’d first kissed her. She gripped him tightly. Suddenly, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was nothing like their first kiss. It was quick and light and over before Castiel knew what had happened. 

Meg grinned, her eyes glassy with a far-away look. “I missed you,” she said before passing out.


End file.
